The One Who Got Away
by Feelin Glayish
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is the one who got away… But Tyson’s not going to let him go that easily. TyKa/10Parts
1. The One Who Got Away

**[Disclaimer]**

Beyblade and all it's likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story. 

**[Author Notes] **

Hey everyone! This was a story that I wrote to get away from all the other unfinished ideas I have floating around. I decided to _finish_ the fic and then post it. So here it is – the fic I've been working on that has become very dear to me over the past few weeks. It's a post Beyblade fic, they're around 17-18 in age. I didn't include Daichi or Jin (sorry ~_~). Anyway, I figured, there are so many fics with Kai's point of view on loving Tyson that I'd do it the other way around. Don't worry its not _too_ serious… I hope. O.o; 

Hope you like it!! This one's dedicated to me! ^_^ The first chaptered fic I've ever finished! 

[Prologue] **The One Who Got Away**

"So this is the place, huh?" 

"Kid, ain't no one else been through _here_ for the past two weeks. I'm downright positive that he was here – I showed him it myself!" 

_He. _

"Do you have any logs - any record at all - that I could take a look at? Y'know, so I can confirm a date and name." 

I lift my worn baseball cap off my head and wipe the sweat off my brow. My long bluish black bangs become mussed. The heat's sweltering in this part of the country – more so than I thought it would be. But it's the first time I've ever gone through the area, and I didn't think there'd be any reason for me to in my entire life. 

But _he's_ been here. So I have as well. 

"Sure do! Why didn't you say you knew his name before?" 

That's Bill - the old man who's in charge of looking after this place. He's not sweating like me, but then again, he's probably used to this heat. His eyes are squinty and surrounded by wrinkles that bear his age. 

I wave my hand sheepishly. "Sorry I just always look for the marks he leaves behind first." My head tilts to the side to indicate the old complex. 

It's a ranch that we're on. The large place is run-down and dust keeps flying up into my face making my eyes water. There's a sign hanging off one chain link, the other one's broken from being so heavily rusted. It reads _'Old Man Warner's.'_ A faded picture of a horse adorns the space underneath it. 

Obviously, the ranch is out of business, or at least the owner let the place go down the drain. 

But I wasn't here for the nice view. 

Bending down, scorch marks and small trenches dug deeply into the ground and fence had confirmed my suspicions. 

I wasn't world champion of Beyblading for nothing and it was obvious that those were Beyblade tracks. 

_His?_

Either way, I was inquiring about the little bed and breakfast that Bill and his wife owned just a few kilometres down the road. 

_He_ must have stayed there, or slept under the stars… 

I wipe away more sweat. A _few_ kilometres in the countryside with nothing but grass that comes up to your chest and it isn't easy walking. I have no idea how old Bill made the trek with me and didn't even manage to look tired. 

But I know how _he_ did it. If I'm on the right track, that is. 

"That'd be great!" I smile widely. 

I'm closer. I can feel the excitement coursing through my veins and the hike back to the little inn doesn't seem as gruelling with another piece of the puzzle so close to being in my hand. 

We make it into the cozy home a little under an hour and I let out a happy sigh. I wish that I could stay and just relax for a bit but I know I have to keep on moving. 

Because _he_ moves quickly. 

Bill pulls out a thick leather-bound book that looks old and weathered – very much in character for the atmosphere this place creates. 

I can barely contain my excitement as his aged hand passes me the just-as-old record book. 

The last date was written a few days ago. That's much shorter than two weeks! My heart leaps with unsung joy and happiness. 

And thrill. He's always been hard to get a hold of and I've gotten closer than anyone else, I think. 

I shut the book and give it back the Bill, quickly pulling my backpack on. 

"You're not going to leave now, are you? It's going to get dark soon…" Bill's wife, Cheryl, seems worried but I wave it off with an apologetic smile. 

"Thank you so much for the help! But I've really got to get moving now that I know I'm on the right track." 

Cheryl nods, her own frail hand coming up to her chest. "You're going to find him then?" 

_Him. _

"I'm closer! He was here; you guys let him stay in that room on the right!" I shouted in excitement, pointing at the charmingly decorated blue room. "I just know that it won't be much longer." 

Bill nods sagely, looking more his age now in the dim light of their friendly kitchen. "That was him then. Your _fella_." 

I fight to control the blush I know that's rising to my cheeks. Shuffling my feet and averting my eyes in embarrassment, I grin anyway. It's hard to hold in this feeling. 

This feeling of excitement, happiness, and something deeper all melted into one… 

_Him. _

Just thinking about him sends shivers all over my body. I haven't found him yet, but I've been looking. 

Bill's brow creases in confusion. "How will you know where to go now?" 

I pause, weighing the question. 

"I just know." 

Actually, Dragoon helps me with that part. His link with other bit beasts allow him to give me vague directions. That's all I need. _He_ leaves the rest in his tracks. I know him. He's going east now. 

The old man nods in understanding. It's just a feeling. 

"You best leave now then!" Cheryl's mousy brown hair bounces as she moves as quick as her old bones can carry her and reaches into the oven. She pulls out a foil-package of what can only be described as the most heavenly smelling cookies on earth. She presses it to my hands. 

"I'm glad you're going to find that boy." Her voice adopts a concerned and yet wistful tone. "He looked so depressed when he came here… so quiet and he had the saddest look in his eyes… Like he'd lost something." 

"I'll find him." My expression becomes determined. "Even if I have to search through the whole world to get to him, I will." 

Bill chuckles. "Well, you've already come so far up. North America is a pretty big place." 

Yes. The last place _he's _been is here – a little inn near an old ranch, Alberta, Canada. 

"I'll find him." 

This was my vow. It had been a vow I'd made exactly one month, three weeks, four days and – I glance at my watch - … uh, still not that fast with math. 

But the point is _he's_ the guy I've been searching high and low for what's seemed like forever. 

Maybe that's how long it's really been. 

I'm searching for Kai Hiwatari – the one who got away. 


	2. The One Who I Unknowingly Crushed On

**[Disclaimer]**

Beyblade and all it's likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story. 

[Chapter 1] **The One Who I Unknowingly Crushed On **

The dreams are always the same. 

He comes to me when the night is cool and the stars manage to break through the ever-lying fog of pollution and clouds in the night sky. 

"Tyson…" His voice goes breezy and it sends shivers down my spine. The way that his tone caresses my name so uniquely, shaping over the syllables so that it sounds… it sounds… 

And then I'm in his arms. It happens differently every time but it still feels the same. Warmth. Kindness. Protection. 

I never want to leave his embrace, because anything else is cold and lonely like the space between stars. 

I wake up. 

The resolve to find Kai is even stronger than before as I look up to the stars from my position in the back of a pick-up truck full of hay. I'm hitchhiking my way east. 

My destination is _him_. 

I want to be able to have what's in my dreams. There must be a way to achieve it, and if following a blind path across the world is the right thing to do, I'll do it. 

I want him to know my feelings and to take those feelings in any way he wants. He doesn't have to like me, doesn't have to acknowledge me, but I need this. I need to let him know… I can't let it wait. I won't let it wait, because I don't know if I'll ever see him again and if I do, I won't allow my feelings to fade. It's too raw, too embedded in me now for me to forget about. 

I need _him._

He has always had my heart. 

It all started a long time ago, when I was still immature and carefree. When Kai was someone who lit up my days and I hadn't a clue why. 

It all started, when I was just beginning to realize that I _crushed_… 

  
**** 

**One Year Ago**

"So we walk in right? And Kai says, get this, he says-" 

"Did you ever notice how much you talk about Kai?" 

It was a bright and windy autumn day in Bay City, Japan - Tyson Kinomiya's hometown. The sky was a vibrant blue and colourful leaves scattered the sidewalks and roads. 

Hilary looked at Tyson out of the corner of her eye, a knowing expression planted on her face. 

"Okay… what?" Tyson, world champion Beyblader, ate another fry. "Not this again." 

They were sitting beside each other in a large booth waiting for the rest of Tyson's Beyblade team to join them. 

"All I'm saying is you that you have a very healthy Kai-vocab." She grinned and sipped up more of her cola. "It's interesting to listen to." 

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Kai-vocab?" He asked dryly. 

"Y'know, Kai-this, Kai-that, I-love-Kai…" Hilary said in a singsong voice, smiling. 

The young man sighed and squirted more ketchup onto his fries. "Where have I heard this before?" 

"Me." The brunette grinned and stuck out her tongue. "You know you're totally gone on him, right?" 

Tyson coughed, a blush unknowingly coming to his cheeks. "Um, no, I'm not. Maybe it never occurred to you that I always talk about the same stuff?" 

"Oooh no." Hilary waved her hands. "Nope. I've known you for a long time and this Kai-thing only recently started. You used to treat him special but now you practically worship him like a religion." 

Blue eyes squinted at her. "I don't remember ever being like that…" He flicked a ketchup-drowned fry at Hilary, who scowled. "And I don't _worship_ Kai. He's just a friend." 

"Now where have I heard _this_ before?" 

Tyson laughed. "Give it up, Hil." 

"Oh, but c'mon. You're _blushing!_" At that, blues eyes widened and the boy frowned. 

"I'm not, am I?" 

Hilary giggled. "Yes, you are. God, you're acting like one of my girl friends with a crush." Her expression became devious. "A really big crush." 

"Guys don't have crushes." Tyson countered with superiority. "We have… interests." 

"Which brings me back to the first point." Hilary exclaimed as she stole some of Tyson's fries. Tyson slapped her on the hand. "You're really interested in Kai." 

"That's a matter of opinion." The midnight haired teen said looking away. "I still don't see how you could think I _like_ him." 

"Don't blame me Ty, it's written all over your face." 

Grumbling, Tyson huddled over his fries so that Hilary couldn't steal any more. They were in a little American-style burger joint that had opened the previous year. Sitting at a table with greasy food and talking with Hilary seemed to be what he'd been doing for the past few months. 

However, Hilary insisted on talking about his love life every minute. 

And then the love of his life walked in. Tyson just didn't know it yet. 

The rest of the members on the Bladebreakers team all made their way to the table that he and Hilary were sitting. 

"Hey Tyson! Hilary!" Max and Kenny chorused as they slid into the booth across from Hilary and Tyson. 

Ray grinned at the pony-tailed boy and slid in next to the blonde. "What's up, you two?" 

"Hey guys. Nothing much!" Tyson replied happily and then he saw Kai. The tall young man looked like he was in a good mood because there was a slightly relaxed way he held himself and his lips were turned upwards a bit. Kai's lips curved a little more as he locked gazes with Tyson, his strong auburn eyes were dark and striking. 

And… 

Wow. 

Okay, stop. 

Hold up! Hold up! 'Cause, as me, Tyson, I have to get everything straight here. 

Everyone has that special someone, don't they? At least once in your life, you've hafta of known someone, met someone, hell even _seen someone and thought: _

_…Wow. _

For me, that person was Kai Hiwatari. 

He completely blew me away! The first time I met him the bastard totalled my only beyblade _and_ made me look like a complete idiot. I didn't even get to avenge my friends either! 

But… wow. 

Anyone who's seen Kai got the _wow_ factor. He's in your face with his amazing Beyblading skills, his powerful attitude and his good looks. He's in my head every second of every day! 

There's no way to explain it. It's just plain _incredible._

That's my guy. All right, _everyone_ knows how I feel _now, but a year ago? I didn't even know it myself! _

So, let's keep going. 

Tyson watched as Kai slid into the seat next to him with wide eyes. He hoped that Hilary was lying when she said he had been blushing. 

A grin immediately stretched across his face and something danced inside him. "Hi K-Kai!" 

The taller boy looked down next to him and nodded in greeting. Then he had the nerve steal one of Tyson's fries. He smiled around the fry and Tyson couldn't help but feel _something _flutter in his chest. 

Subconsciously, the world champ pushed the carton of fries closer to Kai when he wasn't looking. It's a really special feeling when _Kai Hiwatari_ is willing to share your food. 

"So! Everyone, get your reports out and show me the stats!" Kenny exclaimed happily. 

The reason why the Bladebreakers were together again after a year of separation – well Max was usually in America and Ray in China – they'd called a meeting to see how their progress was coming. After settling down from competing in big tournaments, Tyson and the gang went back to teaching youths about the game. Actually, it became something of a job because they sent data back to the BBA and taught youth in BBA gyms closest to where they lived. Sometimes they even recruited outstanding bladers for the BBA's trainee program. 

Several folders were flopped onto the desk and Kenny picked them up, sorting them out. Everyone immediately could tell which one was Tyson's. 

"Eheh," Tyson sweatdropped. "My dog ate it?" 

"You don't _have_ a dog! You never did!" Kenny sighed but slipped the folders into his briefcase with a smile. 

Max pumped his fist in the air. "Now that we did all that hard work, let's go have some fun!" 

"You said it." Ray commented with a grin. "Let's hit the BBA office building first though. I have some names for potential trainees to drop off."

"Oh, just give them to me Ray." Hilary said. "I'm heading that way now." 

The Chinese blader's eyebrows rose at his good fortune and he passed the girl an envelope. "Just hand that over to the front desk." 

"Right." 

Tyson picked at his fries, pondering on what types of fun things they could do and absently reached for his strawberry milkshake. 

He grabbed thin air. 

Confused, Tyson looked up and saw something that caused his mouth fall open and his shining blue eyes to blink cutely. 

Kai was drinking his shake - with the same straw - and looked like he was enjoying it. 

Tyson gaped and then the other teen tilted his head slightly to look at the world champ. This time, Tyson could feel his cheeks burn brightly. 

Kai stopped sipping and swallowed, Tyson unconsciously doing the same thing. 

"You don't mind, do you?" 

"N-no!" Tyson was shocked. Did he always stutter around Kai? "Have the rest and then we can go!" 

The slate haired teen nodded and resumed finishing up the last of the shake. 

The blue-eyed young man's heart was beating fast and he felt embarrassed at being caught staring. Tyson looked away from Kai and received a poke in the side. 

"You're blushing~!" Hilary whispered into his ear. 

And…Dear gods… He was. 


	3. The One Who Made My Heart A Butterfly

**[Disclaimer]**

Beyblade and all it's likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story. 

[Chapter Two] **The One Who Made My Heart A Butterfly **

The cool mist hits my face as I stand at the barrier looking down into the breathtaking wonder. I'm in Niagara Falls now. That gigantic waterfall crashing so loudly and creating rainbows in the air makes my heart flutter with excitement yet at the same time I know I am sad. 

He was here. 

I missed him by two days. 

Nearly crying in frustration I had run from the hotel not bothering to follow through with the strict routine I'd maintained these last two months. 

It was always so uniform; I could hardly believe sometimes that I was so organized in my search for Kai. 

The first thing I did after I found a room that had been occupied by him, that was cold now because I was again too late, was tell Dragoon. 

Now, my hand wouldn't even stray to the pouch I kept my beyblade in. 

So many times the thought of quitting entered my mind - too many times to count. Kai would come back, wouldn't he? Eventually he would. I could wait, couldn't I? Following someone all around the world seemed insane and I'd been called crazy by many of my friends before I started. 

But I had to. 

I have to continue doing so. 

Even in those lonely days when I was hungry and dirty and cold because I'd been travelling by foot and got caught with bad luck… I held on. 

Because there's just something inside me that's pulling… Tugging on my soul and urging me to follow this person I care so much about. If I stopped now, would I kill something invisible that is growing between us? There's an unexplainable buzz you get from chasing something you want so badly and then when you catch it… 

I just want to believe in my dreams. 

I had calmed down after an hour of being hypnotized by the majestic scene of the great falls. 

He had been here, possibly stood staring at the sparkling water like I was right now. 

The thought comforts me as I plot out my next course of action. I won't have to book a flight. An ethereal presence is making me think of my past adventures in the Big Apple – New York City. That's where he is. 

Silently, I thank Dragoon. 

Closing my eyes and letting the mist caress my face I try to remember what it was like when Kai was in close range – close enough to touch – and how it made me feel. The memories aren't nearly as electrifying as in the moment they had taken place and fear strikes me when I realize: 

_What if I never feel that way again? _

Kai made me feel like I had a butterfly for a heart… 

****

**Ten Months Ago**

A little after his revelation in the fast food restaurant Tyson found himself gradually becoming incredibly and hopelessly distracted. 

Every time someone mentioned a certain blader's name he went red in the face and stuttered badly. His heart would beat lighter and more quickly, as though it were a butterfly taking off for flight. Once as a joke Hilary had yelled out _his_ name and Tyson had walked into a wall because he'd looked around wildly and hadn't paid attention. 

It was only Hilary who knew and Tyson didn't think he, himself, understood this… this crush as much as she did. 

_Girls._

Go figure. 

"Do I look okay?!" He hissed at Hilary as he pulled her into the corner of the Kinomiya household's living room. 

Hilary looked irritated. "For the last time, yes!!" 

Kenny looked at them curiously before going back to the task putting up decorations. 

"But…" Tyson gulped and his eyes glanced across the room for an instant before flitting back to the girl in front of him. His hold on her arm tightened. 

"Tyson…" The brown-eyed girl sighed and she smiled good-naturedly. "Don't worry. I know how much you want this party to go smoothly, but please!" She tugged her arm out of his grasp. "Whispering to _me_ all the time won't score you any points with Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome when he gets here." 

The world champion sighed and brushed his long dark bangs out of his eyes for the millionth time. He had forgone his baseball cap and red jacket – the season didn't allow it. Instead, he adjusted the dark blue sweater Hilary had given him. 

Now, I gotta tell you before anyone jumps to conclusions. I've never really thought of my appearance before. Well, other than it being so _cool_ and _awesome_ but, er, yeah… 

So, when I look back on this memory, when I was so… Everything was just so new to me. It's like this: I was walking head first into new territory with this feeling I had for Kai. First Love is an overwhelming thing. It's so pure and idealistic. It was so powerful a feeling that it made my body and mind work against each other instead of together. 

I never fell out of love with that feeling. I never fell out of love with my first love. 

But, god… There was just this _insecurity_ that was so foreign to me around Kai. I cared about my hair. I cared about my clothes. I cared about what I said. I just cared about Kai. 

And whaddya know? I let that insecurity hold me back. There's a reason why they call it "The One Who Got Away." 

It was the one person you were too _chicken_ to say anything to. And when I finally wiped the shock off my face, the guy dropped off the face of the earth… 

C'mon…Let's keep going. 

The usually bossy girl smiled and made her way to help Kenny put tinsel on the merrily twinkling Christmas tree set up in the corner. All of their parents were in the adjoining room making loud noise over eggnog and sharing stories of the year's passed events. 

Tyson watched as serene, fluffy white snowflakes floated down from the sky through the window. 

The doorbell rang and Grandpa went to answer it. He was fully into the spirit of the holiday and was decked out in a Santa Claus costume… Well, he topped it off with a pair of shades too. 

"Merry Christmas!!" Max, Ray, and to a lesser extent, Kai chimed. 

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Hey little Dudes! Whoa!" Grandpa said excitedly as they stepped into the foyer, shaking off their winter coats and taking off their shoes. "You boys sure have gotten big!" 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Well, we _are_ seventeen now."

"Yeah," Max agreed but his eyes were bright. "Though hopefully we're still young enough to get presents from Santa." He winked. 

Grandpa smirked and lifted his sunglasses up. He reached for a bowl by the door and plucked up three candy canes. He handed them each one and smiled. 

Behind the blond his father and mother walked up. 

"Hey Grandpa, how have you been?" Mr. Mizuhara said jovially and grasped Tyson's grandfather's hand in a shake. Judy shook some snow out of her scarf. "Hi, Max has told me so much about you. Thanks for inviting us…" 

Tyson ran to the entryway with a large smile on his face taking in the large crowd. "Hey everyone!!" 

The Kinomiya home was teeming with life and laughter as the snow on the ground piled up. Soon it was getting late and Max began prodding the world champ. 

"I have to leave early in the morning! Please open your present now Tyson?" 

"Oh, okay!" 

"Mine too!" Hilary, Ray, and Kenny all commented as well. Kai raised an eyebrow and then looked directly into Tyson's eyes. 

Tyson gulped and faint tints of pink were starting to appear on his cheeks. 

"Wait for the morning to open mine." 

The midnight haired teen adopted a curious look and then he asked hopefully, "You'll be here in the morning?" 

Kai face softened and he crossed his arms loosely. "Yes." 

The fluttery feeling invaded Tyson's chest powerfully, leaving no room for anything else as they all ripped through their presents giving each other thanks, praise and love. 

Kai's little present to Tyson stayed under the tree next to the gift that Tyson had gotten him, all night long. 

Tyson woke up early, which was nothing short of a miracle, and raced to the living area where the tree was. Kai was sitting on the couch watching more snow float down from the bright white sky. The world champ froze in his tracks and just watched the scene. Kai was silhouetted against the whiteness of the snow from outside, which was visible through the large bay window, and the lit Christmas tree was twinkling at the side casting pretty glows. 

Then Kai turned and smiled at Tyson. The butterfly in his heart fluttered so desperately that it was incredible he didn't lift off the ground. 

"M-Merry Christmas, Kai." 

"Merry Christmas, Tyson." 


	4. The One Who I Could Never Defeat

**[Disclaimer]**

Beyblade and all it's likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story. 

[Chapter Three] **The One Who I Could Never Defeat **

The noise of city traffic assaults my ears as I walk along the sidewalk in New York City. Max grew up here – I remember as I pass a hobby shop, one of many that is carrying the latest beyblade products. 

In a city like this, I can't rely on asking around in the logical places. I had to get the word from the street. 

_Did a blader come through here? He's seventeen years old, this tall, and usually wears blue face paint__…_

_Goes by the name of Kai. Heard of him…? What about Dranzer, a phoenix bit beast…? Oh, you know him now. _

_He's Japanese. Tall. Dark hair in the back and light in the front – yes – very intimidating… He went that way…? Thank you. _

He's in the city still. I can feel the fear of the other street bladers as I inquire about _him._ It's strange to see that his name and reputation can strike with such force in another country, in people's hearts I've never met and who probably haven't seen the true extent of Kai's power. 

It sends a shiver down my spine. 

He holds that much power over me as well. Every twist and turn he takes leaves me breathless but still I move forward. I am drawn to him like a moth to a flame. His - burning so brightly, like the feeling I feel within me every minute of everyday. Like the stars – there always, but sometimes not visible, his presence has left a mark on me like no other. 

Every time I turn a corner, the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. What if I happen upon him, casually leaning against a brick wall? What if I find him and it's awkward? And I don't know what to say to him? 

_Oh, I was just passing through..._

The chance that all this chasing could end up being an anti-climatic mess makes me slow my steps. What will I say when I find him? If I couldn't pour my heart out two months ago, what's stopping me from doing the same now? No. Never think that. This is your vow. 

Find Kai. 

A flash of a white scarf gets my heart hammering in my chest, but a second glance confirms it's not him. This thing is slowly making me paranoid! 

I continue at a faster more determined pace. One of these street bladers will know something more than just a rough tale on how they 'defeated' the almighty Kai Hiwatari. 

When _we_ battled there was never a defeat. 

To defeat is to conquer and I'd always give in to him… 

**** 

**Eight Months Ago **

Laughter and shouts echoed throughout the large gym as Dragoon smashed another Beyblade down. 

"I told ya, Sammy! You have to work on your defence." Tyson smiled wryly and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm gonna send you over to Max's group." 

"Awww…" Sammy, one of many kids at the gym participating in a Beyblading seminar hung his head. "But I wanna attack like you and Dragoon!" 

Tyson shook his head. "Just because you want to attack like me doesn't mean you can't defend like Max. Now get over there kid! He's really fun, I promise." 

"Okay!" Sammy replied and headed over to one of the other corners of the gym. 

Today the Bladebreakers were to put on a seminar/workshop for kids in the area. They each had one corner of the gym and were taking care of different aspects of the game. 

Max was the strategist and defence master, so he taught the kids the philosophy he followed. A strong defence is the best offence. 

Ray's specialty was agility and endurance. He was training kids how to control their Beyblades' turns better as well as how to withstand tougher attacks. 

Kai was just plain good. He had defence, he had agility and endurance – he was smart. He also attacked like no other, leaving no room or time for the challenger to understand just what he or she was up against. Quick and easy, that was Kai's way of battling. At least, that's how Tyson saw it. 

But almost every single kid in town who attended the function was crowding around the world champion. 

Tyson sweatdropped as another kid came up to face him. Maybe he should have stopped to give lectures like Max and Ray instead of just telling the kids what their weaknesses were and where to go from his station. 

Sizing up the kid, Tyson could tell that he was one of those mean bullies who acted tough because they were better bladers than other little children. 

Throwing the punk a glance, the world champ set Dragoon onto his launcher. _Another one to take down a few notches…_ He thought. 

"Hey! Kinomiya!" The punk shouted from across the beystadium. "How 'bout showin' us kids a _real_ match?" 

Confused, Tyson paused in his launching. "A _real_ match?" 

"Yeah!! I'm talkin' 'bout you battling one of your old teammates!!" 

"We don't have time for that." The older teen said, huffing. "Now launch your blade so you can go get advice from someone else." 

The punk grinned insolently. "Ooooh, too scared to give me your _own_ advice?" 

"If you want _my_ advice you have to beat me in a beybattle – which you can't do." 

A larger crowd was starting to develop around the two as people started noticing the world champion's voice rising. 

"Well no kid here can beat you!" The rough teen jerked his thumb to indicate the rookies in the group behind him. "But I bet one of the Bladebreakers could! I want to see some action!" 

"There're too many kids here for me to see, no time for exhibition matches bro." Tyson replied heatedly, oblivious to the now huge crowd that enveloped him and the other blader. 

Suddenly a large chant began to come from the children surrounding them making others take notice and come to join the fray. 

"We want action! We want action! We want action!"

The chant grew so deafening that the whole gym, including Max, Ray and Kai, had joined the ring around Tyson and the punk kid all cheering at the prospect of a beybattle between champion bladers. Seeing all those happy grinning faces on all those children… Tyson didn't have the heart to say no. 

And besides, when did he ever turn down the chance for a good beybattle? 

He bowed his head, his long midnight blue bangs covering his face. The place went silent, waiting for the number one blader's words. 

"All right then…" Tyson looked up through his bangs and then smirked. "Which one?" 

Immediately, suggestions were being thrown. 

"Battle Ray!!" A shrill voice yelled. 

"No!! Noooo!! Get Max to do it!!!" 

"Fight Kai!!!" A large group yelled. "We wanna see a rematch from the last world championships!!!!" 

A large burst of yells and shouts were heard as the kids all agreed. _No one_ had beaten Tyson for three years. Not even Kai. 

Tyson felt his heart do a funny cartwheel inside of him. 

Wait a minute! I gotta clarify something here. 

That feeling that made me feel light around Kai had only grown stronger over those past two months, but nothing could _ever_ compare to Beyblading against him. We were both so united, so _one_, when we were battling each other. It was as if no one else was there, the whole world could end and as long as I was together Beyblading with Kai then, I could go on. 

Let's keep going, before I get sappier. 

Tyson looked around him and spotted the object of his affections standing next to Ray and Max, where they had broken through the throng of hyper bladers to the front. 

"Kai," He shouted, making the fans go wild. "You and me?" 

The tall cool blader stepped forward, his scarf waving out behind him. A hush fell over the gym again as Kai walked to stand on the opposite end of the beystadium. The punk kid moved out of the way. 

Kai lifted his launcher, Dranzer already in place. His voice was cool and smooth. "Let's do it." 

Shivers ran down Tyson's spine, but he tried to focus as a count down came from somewhere to the side. 

"THREE!"

"TWO!!" More people joined in. Tyson clenched the ripcord in his hand. 

"ONE!!" Everyone yelled. 

"GOOOOOOOOOOO SHOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole gym exploded with sound as Tyson and Kai let their Beyblades shoot into the dish. 

Sparks immediately flew. 

Cheers from the fans were going off like bombs around Tyson as he watched the two Beyblades dance in the dish. It was the only thing that seemed to reflect in his eyes – Dragoon and Dranzer, circling and connecting and making contact with one another. 

His moves were always the same. 

The way Kai would twist ever so slightly when Dranzer made a turn… The way his lips would part just a bit when Dragoon got an attack in… The way his wine-coloured eyes would lock with his own for a heart stopping instant when they both knew the outcome of the match… 

Tyson knew every one of them. How long had he been watching Kai to be able to recognize each? All his life? 

Every time he battled, he was searching for a weakness in his opponent's face. 

Yet when he looked into Kai's eyes in one brief moment – he knew he'd lost for the first time in ages. Dragoon stopped spinning, but Tyson's heart was beating stronger then ever. 

Because the only thing Tyson saw was himself, kissing that face… and he gave in. 

"Best two out of three?" 


	5. The One Who Changed Touch To Electricity

**[Disclaimer]**

Beyblade and all it's likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story. 

[Chapter Four] **The One Who Changed Touch To Electricity **

I stand with my eyes wide and my heart beating almost as if I'm in terror. 

I saw him. 

Why is it that seeing the one I'm in love with – so desperately in love with – can instil such fear into me? I guess it's because I haven't seen him for what seems like ages, when in reality it has only been two months. But those were a rough two months because of the lengths I had to go to so that I could find him. 

And I saw him. 

It was only a mere glimpse of him walking through a gate to board his flight to France at an airport in New York. I _knew_ it was him though. Why he is going to France, I don't know. But I'll follow him, because he is running from something and I love him; too much to let him just walk away from Japan without a goodbye again. 

I want to know his feelings - no matter what they are - and let him know mine. 

Yet I can't imagine what Kai could ever be afraid of. Like me, he's stubborn and thinks himself fearless. I used to believe in his image of indifference, but now I know. Everyone has a fear, and mine is that I will never be able to find him… To hold onto him… The fear makes me do outrageous things like now, how I am standing in front of the booth and buying the earliest ticket to France. 

And it makes me wonder what _his_ fear would be, to make him go such great distances. His fear must be as terrifying as my own. 

Shaking those thoughts from my head I take the ticket from the employee and sit down in the waiting area. 

He looked the same. 

So very handsome, so very silent and mysterious… 

If it had been anyone else I would have not paid close attention, because he is a loner, and they are not people who would take my interest. 

Yet Kai isn't anyone else, and every bit of the withdrawn person he is, there had always been this lingering sense that told me he cared. 

His touches told me. 

Kai has always been someone who let actions speak louder than words. I like that about him because for me, words are something that I _need _to communicate with_._ His independence from the spoken language lets him speak in much more appreciative ways. 

At least _I_ think so. 

His touches drive me crazy. 

Any and every little touch or brush he ever gave me had run jolts through my body as if I was charged only for _him_ to make me feel that way. No one else's skin could make my head feel like a hot air balloon or my face look like a tomato. 

I want to feel that again… 

**** 

**Six Months Ago**

"Tyson, can you come help me here for a minute?" 

"Hmmm…" 

"Tyson, come here!" 

"Hmmm…" 

"Tyson?" Kenny wheeled around in his chair to glance at the other teen. He was lounging on Kenny's small bed and seemed to be totally preoccupied with something. 

"Hmmm…" 

"Lemme handle this Chief." Hilary said smugly, cutting into Kenny's thoughts. His eyebrows rose thoughtfully. 

"He's been out of it ever since he _got_ here! How are you gonna snap him out of it?" 

"Just watch." The girl knelt down and whispered something that Kenny could not hear into Tyson's ear. The midnight haired teen sat up abruptly, blinking as though he'd just woken up. But he was smiling widely. 

Spotting Kenny, Tyson immediately looked embarrassed. "Aw geeze, I'm sorry Chief. I kinda… zoned out there…" 

"Tell me about it." The short teen laughed and waved Tyson over to his side, gesturing to the screen. "I've gotten the data for your prototype all set." 

"Thanks a million!" Tyson cheered, clapping his friend on the back, which made the bespectacled teen to lurch forward dangerously. Hilary glanced at her watch and grabbed Tyson's wrist. 

"Hey, Ty, it's time to go." 

Tyson frowned and stuck his tongue out at the girl then smiled at Kenny. "I'll come by with the parts tomorrow, okay?"

"No problem." Kenny watched the two head out his room. "Oh, and Tyson?" He called after them from the top of the stairs. 

The young man looked back with a confused expression on his face. "Yeah, Chief?" 

"Whoever this person is, they must be _really_ cute." 

Hilary laughed and Tyson's eyes became huge, his face turning red within a split second. 

"CHHIIIEEEEEFF!!!!" 

As Kenny laughed his head off, Hilary held Tyson back and then started to drag him out of Kenny's home. "We're late, catch ya later Kenny!"

"Bye!" The short teen grinned, brushing his bangs away from his eyes for a second before they fell back again. He leant against the wall next to the staircase, smiling as he heard the front door shut. 

Was I really that obvious?! 

Looking back, I guess I was. On that particular day, I had been daydreaming about… you guessed it. 

Kai. 

So caught up in the different possibilities and outcomes my mind and heart conjured up, it was hard for me to concentrate on anything else. 

Kenny had been calling up specs about my past beyblade designs. Right back to the _very_ first one I ever had. 

Kai totally destroyed that one… 

In any case, I had a new project. I was going to take every feature I thought would work well together from my past Beyblades to make my own Dragoon! Yeah! Dragoon SS – Super Spin! Kenny said I needed work in naming things. He has always helped me, so I didn't mind letting him help me this time. Heck, I _needed_ his help. 

Anyway, what happened that day had been exciting, so let's keep going! 

Outside, the two bickering friends raced along the sidewalk. 

"Ahhhhh we're gonna be _so_ late!!" Tyson's wild dark blue hair was flying out behind him in his ponytail and he had to hold down his cap in case it flew away. 

Hilary pulled harder and they sharply turned a corner, running down his street. "Oh, no we're not!" 

Running uncontrollably, Tyson picked up his pace and started to drag the girl instead of the other way around. "Why didn't we leave sooner!?!?!" He yelled between breaths. 

"I didn't know you wanted to put your _makeup_ on!!" Hilary yelled back and Tyson glared in return as they ran into the Kinomiya residence at top speed. 

They raced all the way to Tyson's room and skidded to a halt, panting from their exertion. 

Tyson wiped his forehead in horror. "I'm sweating!!" 

"No time to take a shower, idiot!" Hilary said digging through Tyson's closet and flinging various articles of clothing about the room. "Just go and wash your face! I'll get your outfit!"

"Okay! Okay!" The midnight haired teen threw off his cap and quickly left for the bathroom. 

Hilary bit her lip as she picked through Tyson's clothes, searching for a good match. A week ago, she'd lightly suggested to Kai that they all go out for a movie – 'All' meaning him, her, Kenny, and Tyson. He'd agreed and the date had been made for today. However, what Kai didn't know was that Hilary would 'cancel' and Kenny would be too busy with 'work' to go. 

Tyson had been fantasizing about it all week. They'd gone to Kenny's because the world champ had to sort out some information about the beyblade he was making. She didn't expect time to move so fast. 

Tyson ran back into the room, his shirt already off, trying to brush his hair and take off his pants at the same time. Hilary blushed embarrassedly and looked away. 

"Put these on!!" She flung some clothes at him and checked her watch. "You have exactly six minutes before Kai is supposed to get here!!" 

Just then, Grandpa walked in and surveyed the frenzy. "Hey, little dude, and my fly sistah, what're you two up to?" 

He eyed Tyson's nearly undressed form and the clothes strewn around the room. 

"Grandpa!!" The young man said, annoyed and frantic. "Get out!! I'm getting ready for a da-!!" Tyson immediately cut himself off and shoved his old man out the door. Hilary slipped out of the room as well. 

"Woah! My little man's got a date?!" Grandpa's responded, muffled from behind the door. 

Hilary sweatdropped. "It's not really a er… um a _date_, Grandpa." 

"Who's he gonna paint the town with then?" 

"Kai." 

The old man nearly had a heart attack. "SAY WHAT?" 

The doorbell chimed making Hilary and Grandpa exchange frenzied looks. 

"Pretend I'm not here!!" Hilary squeaked as they ran to the front door. "I was supposed to have 'cancelled!!'" 

Hilary hid behind a wall, looking pleadingly at the old man. 

"All right! All right!" Grandpa said, smoothing a wrinkled hand through his silver hair. He smiled. "I may not get why the heck Tyson wants to _date_ Kai but I ain't gonna ruin it for the kiddo! Now get down!" 

Smiling with happy tears in her eyes, Hilary nodded and ducked down, out of the way as Grandpa opened the door. 

Kai's finger was poised to ring the doorbell again. He dropped it and crossed his arms casually. "Hello Grandpa." 

Nodding in greeting, the old man ushered Kai in, making him sit on one of the couches. 

"Are the others ready to go?" 

Grandpa opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Tyson's cheerful voice. "Hilary cancelled and Kenny had work." 

He bounded into the room, his ponytail swinging. "Bunch of spoilsports, huh?" He grinned. "Guess it's just you and me, Kai." 

The slate haired teen didn't say anything for a moment and Tyson became instantly self-conscious. Kai was wearing his usual clothes, but Tyson looked out of the ordinary decked out in a plain button up white shirt with a pair of his dark grey jeans neatly ironed. But what made Tyson feel the most naked was that Hilary had stolen his baseball cap. He smoothed back his hair, not unlike how his grandfather had done so before. 

Tyson coughed and looked away. "Ready to go?" 

Kai seemed to shake himself out of whatever stupor he'd been in and nodded, standing up. "Yeah, before we miss the show." 

Smiling, Grandpa wiped away a pretend tear. "Don't stay out too late, little dude. Oh, and take a jacket. Spring's just started, y'know!" 

"Grandpaaaa…" Tyson sighed, sweatdropping. 

"It's okay, I've got one in case he gets cold." Kai said, gesturing to the one he was wearing overtop his tank top, his scarf was draped over his neck and shoulders as well. 

The pony tailed teen blushed slightly, angling his face away so that Kai couldn't see. "See ya Grandpa!" He and Kai walked out the door. 

Hilary peeked out from behind the wall and Tyson's old man glanced at her. "Man, Tyson's pretty darn obvious, isn't he?" 

She nodded in embarrassment. "You have no idea. But then again, _I_ think _Kai's_ just as bad." 

"You don't say?" Grandpa's smile turned into a smirk. "Well, little dudette, how about we order some pizza and wait for the details when the T-man gets back?" 

Hilary grinned. "Sounds good." 

They had gone to the cinema in good spirits. Tyson didn't even know which movie they chose because it had all been a blur. Kai's hand had touched his in the dark theatre as they watched samurais slice each other open and ate popcorn. And then, Kai's arm rested on the back of Tyson's seat, making the smaller teen stare at the film screen, unseeing. His whole body felt hot and tingly and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. This was an electric storm… 

And as Tyson turned to look at Kai, watching flashes of the movie playing out on that pale skin, he felt the burning need to kiss him. 

Slowly, he tilted sideways, leaning into Kai's side as much as the seats' armrests would allow. Their long bangs intertwined a bit when Kai's head tipped slightly to rest closer to Tyson's. 

"Tyson…" Someone's head must have been cut off because the entire screen went red, sending Kai's pale skin into a vibrant shade making him look as if he was blushing. Kai turned so that he was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

Tyson's heart stopped. 

"…I'm out of popcorn." 


	6. The One Who Seemed To Have Wings

**[Disclaimer]**

Beyblade and all it's likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story. 

[Chapter Five] **The One Who Seemed To Have Wings **

Paris – the city of love. Oh, how I believe it as I see the many hugging companions and kissing couples in the streets. 

We had all been here once before. When the Bladebreakers first started out as a team, and everything was all so exciting and new. It had been unforgettable… 

Like him. 

Jealousy reigns among all my emotions as I witness people giving and returning embraces instead of trying to search them out. 

Why do I love him? 

I sit down on a bench watching as a beautiful angel fountain sprinkles water in sparkling rivulets. I sigh, my back melting against the bench with fatigue. 

My eyes have bags underneath them and my legs are cramped. 

Why do I even try? 

Kai. 

I briefly entertained the idea of visiting our old friends, the Majestics, before shoving it out of my mind. I'm so close to him I'm shivering – in anticipation or fright – I have no idea. 

Why did he leave? 

There is an answer that is in the back of my mind, not wanting to be acknowledged so _much_ that a feeling in my gut tells me that it must be true. My secret that had burst open so freely in the past two months must have pushed him away. 

Surely, Kai knows. 

Everyone told me that I had been obvious. That even if my heart did not even whisper a name, it yelled out in triumph to all those around me that I, Tyson Kinomiya, was in love. 

I'm in love. I'm in love. I'm in love. 

It was so apparent that my friends had started asking me questions about who "the lucky one" was. It was so hard to contain. I didn't want to hold it in – Grandpa and Hilary already knew who. Kenny found out a little after. Max, Ray, and a few others around my town could tell by my smile in the blink of an eye. 

I'm in love! 

Had Kai seen it too? 

I roll my head back so that I can stare into the clouds of the Parisian sky. A church bell rings and a million birds seem to fly out of no where, their small wings beating in tandem as they swoop in a large beautiful white formation across the blue sky. 

Errant white feathers began to float down. 

Leaning my cheek against my shoulder I smile. 

If love was a bird, then Kai was surely mine. 

The way that he was so free and moved so smoothly – It was if the wind was always caressing him, revealed only when Kai's scarf would glide on an invisible presence and his soft slate bangs wafted in the gentle brush of air. 

"Kai…" 

**** 

If Tyson had looked behind him when he sat on that bench, his heart would have froze. Kai stood on the other end of the little park. His love-coloured eyes wide in surprise and his long white scarf flying out behind him, making it seem as though he had wings. 

A feather floated past Kai' vision and he turned, leaving the square shaking his head. He was seeing things. Tyson wouldn't be in France… 

**** 

**Four Months Ago**

Ray and Max were back in Japan again as it was about time for them to have their usual meetings with BBA officials. The old Bladebreakers all decided to get together at Tyson's dojo since it was tradition to do something once they were all in town. 

The blond American immediately knew something was up when Tyson opened the front door of his home. 

"Okay, Tyson, who is it?" 

"W-What?" The midnight haired teen sweatdropped, allowing Max and Ray to enter his home. He placed a hand behind his head. "What do you mean?" 

"He means," Ray said grinning and nudging Tyson in the side. "Who's this person you've been seeing?" 

"Seeing?" Tyson asked, flabbergasted. "As in, d-dating?" 

Hilary and Kenny, who had arrived before, looked at each other in amusement. They knew who Tyson was head over heels for all too well. 

The group of teens piled into the Tyson's bedroom, lounging around. Max's slightly freckled face grinned. "You've been in such a good mood in all those e-mails you sent me. Either you won another tournament – which I know _hasn't_ happened-" 

"_Or_," Ray cut in. "You've got someone special making your day a little sweeter…!" He laughed. "C'mon, you even used heart icons in that last message you sent me." 

Tyson blanched when Hilary threw him a surprised look. "That was an accident!" 

Max chuckled, leaning into the cushions of the chair by the wall. "Don't tell me you won't spill it? You're not exactly denying it, y'know." 

The Chinese blader nodded in agreement. "It's not every day our main man gets a girlfriend!" 

The world champ froze for a second and Hilary immediately spoke up. 

"Oooor a boyfriend~!" She sang. 

Tyson blushed heavily and looked away. "Aw, man…" 

Ray's mouth fell open. "No way!" 

Max nearly jumped over Ray in his haste to lean into Tyson's face. "Seriously?!" 

"N-No!! And I'm _not_ **dating** anyone!" 

The chief looked up from sorting the group's folders and smirked. "That's not what I keep hearing." 

Max and Ray turned to pay attention to Kenny. "Go on!" Ray urged. 

"Chieeeef…" Tyson said uneasily. 

Just then, the doorbell rang and Tyson immediately jumped up. "I'll get that!" 

"Oh my god, look at your face!" Max said ecstatically. "You're practically a tomato!! Is _he_ at the door?!" 

"Ye-I MEAN NO!" Tyson blurted out. He ran madly away from the group, weaving through the house towards the front door. Ray, Max, Hilary, and Kenny hot on his heels. 

Huffing, Tyson slammed into the front door as the others piled on top of him, unable to stop quickly enough. Hilary had swirly eyes and Kenny was rubbing his head. 

The doorbell rang again and a muffled, "Hello?" came through the door. 

"That's gotta be him!!!" Max shouted excitedly. 

"Just open the door!!" Ray yelled. 

Tyson protested incoherently as Ray held him to the floor by sitting on top of him and Max jumped off to throw open the door. 

And they were greeted with the sight of Kai. 

Ray's jaw nearly hit the floor and Max's light blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they stared at their former team captain in awe. Slowly, Max looked back and forth from Kai to Tyson's heavily blushing face. 

"…" Kai looked at the group blankly, his arms coming up to cross tightly as he noticed Tyson and Ray's position on the floor. "Did I miss much?" 

"N-No…" Tyson said anxiously as he pushed on Ray's chest to let him up. They got off the ground and Tyson adjusted his baseball cap, sweeping his messy bangs from his eyes. "Glad you could make it, Kai!" 

The others echoed greetings as well. 

"Yeah." Kai answered gruffly, stepping into the home. 

They all walked in relative silence back to Tyson's room. Hilary and Kenny slipped in but Max stopped outside the doorway and Ray caught Tyson's shoulder. "One sec." 

Kai roughly brushed past the three into the room, sliding the screen door closed behind him. 

The Chinese blader's face immediately smirked. "Him?" 

Max grabbed Tyson's arm in excitement. "How come you never told us?!" 

"Sshhhssshhh!!!" Tyson whispered frantically. "Don't say anything you guys." His hand rose to cover his mouth in embarrassment. "He doesn't know." 

"But Kenny said you've been dating?" 

Sighing, Tyson's shoulders drooped. "We've been spending more time together, alone… I… I like to think of them as dates." 

The blond smiled. "Hey no prob, buddy, I'm sure Kai wouldn't mind." 

"Yeah," Ray tilted his head, his smile widening. He slipped his arm around Tyson's shoulders in assurance. "Ask him out on a real date. All you gotta say is 'Do you wanna go out with me?'" 

Max gave a thumb's up. "Yeah, say it with me! 'Do you wanna go on a date?'" 

Tyson smiled embarrassedly pushing the two away. "Yeah, yeah." Laughing off his humiliation, the world champ opened the screen door, his two friends following him in. 

Max and Ray took up seats on the chair and floor while Hilary and Kenny were sitting at the desk. 

Kai was lying on his bed. The sight sent something streaking through Tyson's body like lightning. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he shuffled over and sat next to Kai. He was breathing a bit heavily from the abrupt outing with Ray and Max, but also because he was on his bed. With Kai. 

Woah, okay, Kai was on my _bed_ that day. 

You don't know how high my hormone levels rose because of that. 

I mean, he was lying there, his eyebrows sorta narrowed over those wine-coloured eyes and his long thick bangs were slightly falling in the way. His scarf was kinda fanned out behind him in two streams of white – his head was cushioned on my pillow. 

Okay, I admit it… I never washed the pillow. 

My bed is relatively small, I only just fit, so Kai's feet were hanging off the end of it, a reminder of how much taller he is than me. 

I liked it. 

Before I start drooling, let's keep going. 

Kenny adjusted his glasses as he packed away their folders. "I'm done with this, so I just have to get these to the BBA office within the week." 

"So then," Tyson's voice was nervous. "What's on the schedule?" 

"I don't have any new names this time." Ray replied. "I'm here for the next few days." 

Max nodded in agreement. "I'm on summer vacation right now! Since I'm out for a couple months, I figured I'd spend it with my dad here in Japan." 

Hilary jumped up from her seat. "Do you know what this means!? There's a carnival in two days from now – we can all go as a group!"

"Hey, that's a great idea Hilary!!" Max cheered, eyes sparkling at the idea of rides and cotton candy. 

Pink tinges came to Tyson's cheeks as he looked down at Kai's lounging form into that handsome face. 

"You wanna go?" 

Instantly, a full flush spread across Tyson's features as he realized he'd almost uttered the phrase Max and Ray had been telling him to say. 

_You wanna go on a date with me? _

Sensing that something might happen between Tyson and his crush, Kenny shoved everyone out of the room. "H-Hey guys, let's go grab some snacks!!" He said in a rush, shutting the door behind them. 

Tyson sent a grateful glance at the door and turned back to Kai, his gaze still questioning. 

Kai looked up into the deep blue eyes of the teen leaning over him and he abruptly sat up, making their faces come within inches of each other. 

"I…" His voice was low. "I thought… _we_ were going together?" 

Startled, Tyson moved back, finding that his damp hand landed on one end of Kai's scarf. His fingers curled into the smooth fabric – it felt almost like he was touching Kai like that. 

The slate haired teen sat up the rest of the way, his head tilted downwards so that he could keep his eyes trained on Tyson's slightly round face. Briefly, Kai's thigh brushed against Tyson's knee as he spoke.

"You wanna go… with me?" 


	7. The One Who Left Me Alone In Happiness

**[Disclaimer]**

Beyblade and all it's likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story. 

[Chapter Six] **The One Who Left Me Alone In Happiness **

Have you ever looked back on a decision you made in the past and thought, 'God, I was so _dumb_ to do that!'? 

Welcome to the club. 

As I walk down the streets of Russia, my mind wanders to past events that could have caused my life to take such a turn. 

It's slightly cold today, even though it is August. Sighing, I pull my red jacket closer to my body, twisting my hands inside of the back pockets of my tight jeans. _He_ had known exactly where to go this time. 

I've been thinking more and more of not my reasons for trying to follow Kai, but of the reasons that could have made him leave Japan in the first place. 

Was he disgusted? 

Was I just wasting my time and prolonging a heartache that I didn't want to concede to? 

My jaw clenches tightly as I shut my eyes, my long bangs flying back and exposing my face with the wind. 

If I saw Kai right now – right now – and he saw _me_, would he run away? 

Would there be anything left in me to run after him? 

Love is a frightening thing. 

It makes me feel things that I had never dreamt of feeling for another person. It made my heart beat faster and my palms sweat. It made me say things I didn't mean to say and to blush at the most insignificant things. It made me passionate. It made me dream. It made me _want._

Kai. 

Why'd you come back _here?_ I feel myself getting sad and try to shake the feeling away. 

I miss you. 

**** 

Kai set his bag of belongings down in the small boardroom, sighing as he sat on the bed and the mattress squeaked. Every time he set foot in this country he felt a longing… For something that was obviously not there… 

He closed his eyes and lay down, lifting his hand to feel the familiar metal weight on his chest – thinking of what he had given up because he had been too afraid of what had been inside of him. What seemed like had been there for as long as he could remember… 

Because only cowards run away… 

**** 

**Two Months Ago**

"Congratulations!!!" 

Cheers and shouts of compliments showered Tyson as a medal was lowered over his head and hung off his neck. He was grinning wildly, and gave the surrounding crowd a peace sign. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Bowing, he made to leave the podium but Mr. Dickinson would have none of it as he dragged the teen back. 

"How about you say a few words, hmmm?" He stroked his moustache happily. 

Tyson rolled his eyes but couldn't stop from smiling. "Oh, all right…" More cheers erupted when his boyish voice rang through the microphone. 

"This thing on? Hello? Heh? Testing 1, 2, 3-!"

"IT'S _ON_, TYSON!!!" Kenny's shrill voice shouted from the throng of people. Tyson sweatdropped and waved his hands in apology. 

"Hey, so, I'm supposed to say a few words now." Sounds of agreement came from the crowd. "I'm not too good at this so I'll just… say what it's been like for me." 

In the front row, the old members of the now disbanded Bladebreakers smiled at Tyson's shining face. Flashes from cameras kept going off and made his face light up even more. 

"I started out like every other blader out there did. It was always about playing the game and having fun. The next thing I knew, Mr. Dickinson was offering me a place on team BBA and I was off on my first and best adventure." The world champion chuckled, not really paying attention to where his speech was going as the memories flowed. 

"Max, Ray, Kenny," He paused at each name, sending significant glances at each of them. "You guys were there for me and taught me so much. I don't think I'd be here if it weren't for all of you." Tyson laughed again, making a few fans scream. "Even though when we first started out I was pretty bad, you guys didn't give up on me! Thanks. Although, by the end of that first World Tournament, I was still pretty bad, huh?" 

The audience laughed and Ray yelled out, "You sure were!" causing more laughs to ensue. 

"Aw, thanks man." Tyson smiled and then stopped, his face becoming oddly serious. He turned and found Kai sitting next to Kenny and Hilary, staring up at him with his arms and legs crossed. 

"My old team captain, Kai Hiwatari," Tyson's voice became softer and more flashes of light went off. "Was kinda the one who kept me together the most. Anytime I was out of control – you were there to stop me." His smile came back full force. "I can't believe how far we've come, can you?" 

Kai smiled slightly and inclined his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. 

"You're the one who taught me how to play with not just my Beyblade, but my heart as well." Tyson continued, his blue eyes half-lidded. 

"You're the one who I…" 

His friends began to sweat and gave each other startled glances. Was Tyson going to confess? On national television?! Hilary gripped her chair tighter, biting her lip and willing Tyson to… to just keep going!! She watched Kai's eyes slowly open in what seemed like… hope? 

"You're the one who I…" Suddenly aware of where he was, Tyson snapped himself back to reality and hastily averted his eyes from Kai's hypnotizing gaze. 

"The one who _I_ think deserves to be BBA's M.V.P of the year! The same with the rest of my team!" Tyson held up his medal, it's gold surface glinting. "This one's for you guys!!" 

The audience exploded in applause and Tyson bowed before quickly making his way out of the spotlight. 

Yeah, I almost completely spilled my biggest secret on TV. Give me a break!! I was on a total high from the ceremony and all! 

Two months ago, the BBA held their celebration of the organizations tenth anniversary. They were also celebrating past BBA members and just Beyblading as a whole. Turns out, I was made the Most Valued Player of the BBA! Mr. D surprised the heck outta me when he just pulled me up on stage and shoved that medal around my neck. 

Man, that was a great time. 

It was also the last time I saw Kai in Japan. 

Let's keep going. 

"Nice speech." 

His voice was smooth and low; the same tone that would send ripples of desire running up and down Tyson's body. 

He fingered his medal nervously. "Thanks, Kai." 

"So…" Kai replied, almost uneasily, as he took a seat next to Tyson. They were sitting off to the side as the reception went on in full swing. People were dancing, chatting, eating, and all around having a great time. Lots of old teams were there. Anyone who'd been in close contact with the BBA was welcome to come, so they'd run into many teams they'd faced over the years. 

"Tyson…" 

"Yeah, Kai?" It was killing the world champ to keep his composure. There was so much he wanted to _say_ to Kai, but everyone had cautioned him to wait for 'the right moment.' 

He turned and noticed Hilary, Mariah and Emily walking up. 

"Hey Tyson!" The Chinese girl greeted as they came over. She was smiling widely. "Congrats on the medal!" 

"Woah, hey! I haven't seen _you_ girls in _forever!_" Hilary rolled her eyes at that comment.

Emily nodded. "I just had to come since this is _only_ the biggest Beyblading event that doesn't end up in broken blades. Though, I wasn't surprised it was _you_ who won M.V.P." She grinned as she looked over at Kai. "Don't worry Kai, we still love you." 

Tyson laughed loudly at that with the girls as Kai blushed indignantly.

"Yeah, don't worry Kai!" The world champion said between laughs. "I still love you!" At those words, Tyson's throat clamped up and Hilary noticed so she immediately dragged the other two girls away to get some punch. 

Forcing another weak laugh, Tyson grasped his medal tightly, unable to look at Kai. He was _so_ embarrassed. "I think maybe I'll go find Dandy…" He swallowed. "He should be around somewhere." 

"Wait." Kai said quickly, grabbing Tyson by the arm. The midnight haired teen's breath quickened as he steeled his courage and looked up into Kai's eyes. 

"Tyson…" He said quietly. "I… I've been meaning to…" Kai pulled him closer, his grip on Tyson's arm slipping so that his larger hand rested over the smaller tan one. 

The other teen let out a nervous sound. "Kai? What are you-?" 

Kai's expression turned startled, and quickly he stepped back and away, looking to the floor. "I'm… Tyson, I'm…"  
  
Confused, Tyson questioned. "What?" 

"I'm in l…" Kai trailed off and his ruby eyes glanced up in brief moment. He looked a little sad. "I'm _leaving,_ Tyson." He said with finality. 

Tyson gaped. "…_What?_" His ex-team captain immediately turned to go, his shoulders hunched. 

"Hey, wait!" The MVP shouted. "Where are you going?" At Kai's silence, Tyson jogged after him catching him before he left the celebration. They stepped just outside the doors to the reception hall and Tyson leaned back against the cool metal, his fingers clenching uneasily behind his back. 

They were alone. 

"When will you be getting back?" 

"Tyson…" Kai said, unnervingly serious. "I don't think I'll be back." 

"Not come back?" Something akin to fear was settling itself in Tyson's stomach as he looked into Kai's soulful burgundy eyes. He laughed nervously. "What do you mean?" 

"I just… have to get away… From _Japan_." 

_No! No! No!_ It couldn't just happen like this. This night had been turning out to be one of the happiest nights of Tyson's life and he just _couldn't_ believe what he was hearing. 

"And never come back?" He asked flatly. 

Kai ran a frustrated hand through his bangs. "There's… nothing here for me anymore." He sounded pained. "You're the only person I… told. I'm leaving as soon as possible." 

Stung by Kai's indirect rejection, Tyson's mouth dropped open. "I didn't… do anything wrong, did I?" 

"Tyson…" 

"I didn't, did I?" His voice became a bit panicked. "Look, Kai, if I've bothered you over the past few months I'm sorry, I mean… If there's something that upset you, or if you're in _trouble_ – you can tell me anything. You know that!" 

Kai took Tyson by the shoulders, pushing the smaller teen back into the metal doors, his face only an inch away. 

"It's not you, it's… it's… oh, god…" Kai hung his head and then noticed that Tyson was breathing rapidly, his chest moving up and down at a quickened pace, making his medal glint. 

The slate haired teen bit his lip, his shoulders shaking, like it hurt to talk. "Congratulations. On the Medal." 

He looked back up into Tyson's face and found that he'd pushed too hard, making the world champ's baseball cap tip haphazardly, trapped between the wall and his head. Long silky bangs were falling into Tyson's face and his eyes were wide, making him seem young and scared. 

  
Kai backed off completely, but Tyson caught his hand and pulled off the medal, placing it in Kai's palm. 

His eyes were hooded. "Take this." The ex-team captain was caught off guard. 

"That's your medal, Tyson, I can't-" 

"_Please._ If you're going to go… I can't stop you, but… take something to remember me by, okay?" 

"Tyson…" 

Kai gazed up and saw the look that all of Tyson's opponents saw before they lost. It was the look that shot you straight to the heart – it made him want to… 

"I'll see you again." Tyson replied firmly, closing Kai's fingers over his medal and walking back into the reception hall. 

"G-…Goodbye." Kai muttered weakly, but the hall was empty. 


	8. The One Who Could Have Loved Someone

**[Disclaimer]**

Beyblade and all it's likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story. 

[Chapter Seven] **The One Who Could Have Loved Someone **

There was a time when I didn't know anything about you – didn't want to. I lived day to day without your presence because I didn't know that someone like you existed. You were nothing to me.

And I was nothing to you.

_Tyson sat silently at the table and felt his breath catch as Kai reached in front of him to throw away the strawberry shake's container. His strong arm brushed the collar of Tyson's red jacket, briefly, but it shook Tyson all the same._

_The Bladebreakers plus Hilary all stood from their seats and made their way out of fast food joint. Kai briefly glanced at the unusually quiet world champion and walked up so that they were side by side in stride._

_"You're acting odd."_

_"Oh," Tyson said startled. Hilary was watching him out of the corners of her brown eyes. "Urm…"_

_Kai looked a bit guilty but it was partly covered by a sour expression. "I didn't know my eating your food would bother you so much."_

_Shocked, the midnight haired teen started to deny it but Kai sped ahead, his arms tightly crossed._

But then one day I started to notice… I liked you. I wanted you to be near. When those feelings had developed… I had no idea. All I felt for you – all the little things that made me like you even more were built upon each other. They formed a ladder to open a door in my heart.

Somehow I'd made a little feeling out of what seemed like nothing before…

_"So…" Tyson smiled as he grabbed up his and Kai's presents from under the tree. Max and his parents had left late last night and the others had stayed over. He cautiously stepped over the sleeping forms of their friends, trying to be quiet._

_He sat down on the couch next to Kai and handed him the present he'd gotten the ex-team captain. "For you!"_

_"Open mine first." Kai looked nervous as he peered at the simply wrapped present. It was silver and blue and the package was stiff._

_"Okay…" The smaller teen hooked his thumb underneath the ribbons and pulled them off. He accidentally ripped the paper when he tried to get the tape off but didn't care. **Anything** Kai would give him was exciting – he'd value it forever._

_He pried away the glittering paper and uncovered the present Kai had given him._

_His eyes widened. "Kai…" Tyson's voice cracked and sounded a bit gloomy._

_"Sorry." Kai replied roughly, averting his eyes. "Didn't know what else to get you."_

_"It's okay… Kai, I like it a lot! Actually… I've been meaning to put our team photo up." Tyson set the empty picture frame covered in cute pictures of Beyblades beside him and pointed to the present in Kai's lap. It was kind of sad _–_ to look into a picture frame that was empty. It reminded Tyson of the hole in his heart that Kai would probably never fill._

_"Your turn."_

_Kai opened the gift and stared at it in what looked like a blank expression. The world champion sweatdropped. "Hilary helped me, but it still came out pretty crappy."_

_"T-…Thanks, Tyson." The slate haired teen said quietly, and he reached up to replace his silky white scarf with the scraggly half-crumpled red one that it seemed Tyson had made. However, when he threw the end over his shoulder, the scarf frayed dangerously and began to unravel._

_"AH! No!!" Tyson shouted, making the others wake around them. He got close and took the end into his hands, more threads pulling out. "Aw, man…"_

_Kai looked to the end of the scarf in Tyson's hands, a strange light in his eyes as he watched it unravel._

I never back down from a fight. If someone beats me – I'll jump right back up and beat them. It's just in me to do this.

But you.

I could concede to you.

Because you aren't an enemy when I fight you. I don't want to crush you or brush you away. If defeat is loss… I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to lose me.

You'll never lose me.

_"Best two out of three?" Kai echoed thoughtfully. His mouth turned into a smirk. "We don't have time for that…"_

_Tyson laughed and nodded at Kai. He could accept defeat this once… well, for now. "Toss Dragoon for me, Kai!" _

_The crowd around them promptly fell over, sweatdropping. They began to disperse back to their previous activities._

_Dragoon had tipped outside of the dish on Kai's side a little after it stopped spinning. Kai picked up the familiar white beyblade and it felt weird in his hand. He'd seen and handled so many Beyblades before – it shouldn't have mattered._

_But Dragoon was a comfortable weight in his hand as he held it on his palm. It was smaller and lighter than Dranzer; it's attack ring larger and more fitting for Tyson's style of Beyblading and weight disk small in comparison._

_Kai, being cautious, walked around and handed the beyblade to Tyson. He cocked his head._

_"Did you let me win?"_

_Tyson blanched then cracked a grin. "I wish I did."_

_Giving the world champ a long searching look, Kai leaned in close. He had minty breath that made Tyson's mouth tingle and water._

_"Next time, let's do it without the crowd."_

_Tyson nodded dumbly as the slate haired teen walked away. Max appeared by his shoulder._

_"You okay, Ty?"_

_"Hm?" The boy with the backwards cap shook himself out of his trance. "What?"_

_"You totally zoned out during that match. That's not like you…" The blond looked confused. "Did something happen between you and Kai?"_

_Tyson sent a glance to where Kai's group was – absorbing that tall figure and it's handsome features._

_"Aw, Max…" His voice was wistful. "I wish something did."_

Oh God… I… Somehow the door of my heart had been thrown open, and _I_ shoved you in there. I want you and only you.

I want you to want me too.

There was never a moment in my life before you when I believed that I would willingly give away a part of my heart. Love is spontaneous, isn't it? Then why did it feel as though you'd been stealing my heart, piece by piece? 

They say that you must give something away in order to never be stolen from.

It's all yours.

_"Popcorn?" Tyson asked in disbelief. He'd been watching the movement of Kai's soft lips so closely that what words they formed had dumbfounded him._

_He looked down and saw their hands resting together next to the empty popcorn bag. "Oh," The teen glanced at the screen quickly, seeing that it was at a boring part._

_"Want me to go get some more?"_

_Kai shifted uncomfortably, and then quickly retracted his arm from around Tyson's seat. "Actually, do you like the movie?"_

_Confused, Tyson replied honestly. "Not really since-"_

_"Let's skip the rest then." Kai immediately said._

_A couple sitting behind their seats shushed them, making them hunch in embarrassment. Tyson leaned closer to talk into Kai's ear; his chin became buried in the soft fabric of Kai's scarf and his breath tickling._

_"And do what?"_

_Kai was shaking slightly and he angled his head to whisper back. The theatre was dark, and their silhouettes melted together, making it seem as though they were sharing kisses._

_His eyes were staring into Tyson's blue. "Anything."_

_Tyson bit his lip, unable to stop unbidden thoughts from running through his head. "Sure."_

_They ended up going back to Tyson's dojo and Kai walked him up to the front door. Tyson was laughing loudly at some story Kai had told, his face lit up with amusement._

_The two stood awkwardly when they reached the end of their night and Tyson unconsciously played with a button on his shirt. "So, I'll see you soon?" He asked hopefully._

_Kai crossed his arms and looked across the yard to the beautiful koi pond. He nodded silently._

_"Okay…" Tyson said with a smile and laid his hand on the doorknob, knowing it would be open. "'Till then, Ka-"_

_He was cut off when Kai's hands dropped onto his shoulders. Tyson's blue eyes widened and Kai looked a bit uneasy. "Hey…"_

_Kai bit his lip and then looked away. He slipped off his coat and draped it over Tyson's shoulders. It was big for him and warm from Kai's body heat making Tyson practically melt._

_Kai shoved his hands into his pockets and spoke tensely. "Just… take that. I don't want your Grandpa to think I let you get cold or anything."_

_At Tyson's open-mouthed stare Kai stiffened and briskly walked away, leaving the dojo without a second glance._

I wonder many times if you could see right through the veil I had over my eyes. Because my eyes tell the truth.  
  
I began to want you badly. I _yearned_ for a touch or lingering glance. Would you be disgusted with that? Why wasn't _I_?

Sometimes, Kai… you'd give me these signs. I got so hopeful – hoping you'd feel at least a tiny portion of what I was feeling for you. Maybe you cared… Maybe you didn't. But there were moments when I knew something was lying beneath your mask, trying to break free…

Were you in love with someone?

_Tyson couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "C-Come… Come again?"_

_"Never mind." Kai quickly dismissed. He shifted away, putting distance between them on the bed. He looked uncomfortable._

_"No wait," Tyson blurted out, twisting so that he was leaning close. "I… When I told you about the carnival a few days ago… You said you weren't going."_

_The taller teen blew out his breath. "I changed my mind."_

_The world champ's heart plummeted. "It's a group thing now, though."_

_"It shouldn't be." Kai muttered, taking Tyson by surprise. As if realizing a mistake Kai coughed into his hand. "Fine, whatever. I'll just come since we planned it last week."_

_"Well… thanks," Tyson replied uncertainly. Why was the other guy so hard to figure out?! Feeling the need to reassure the taller teen he smiled. "We can ditch them later, if you want."_

_"Anything." Was the reply, and for an instant Tyson thought he knew exactly what Kai meant before the revelation was lost and he was just as confused as ever._

_He nodded. "Right."_

_Kai moved to stand up but his scarf tugged tight and he looked like he was choking because his face was red. Tyson hastily let go of the scarf, the feeling of it slipping through his fingers making him shiver._

_"Let's go see what the others are doing then." He said, covering up his discomfort, but Kai was already out the door._

No more running away, Kai. I just need to know. I just need you to know.

I love you.

That's it.

_"How'd it go?" Hilary asked, poking Tyson in the side once he'd walked back into the swing of the anniversary party. "Did you tell him!?" She handed him a drink of punch._

_Tyson gritted his teeth, the paper cup in his hand crunching together. "Oh, no." He said. "No, I didn't."_

_Kenny looked uneasy but decided to brave the question. "What happened?"_

_"He's gone."_

_Max and Ray blanched, looking at each other before searching Tyson's face for any other sign of what the reason might be. The way Tyson was acting only pointed to one conclusion._

_Ray's face creased into fury. "You mean, Kai left?!"_

_"Bingo."_

_"No way." Max said, eyes wide. "As in, out of town? Out of the country?"_

_"Worse." Tyson's voice was tight. "For good."_

_"WHAT!?" Kenny and Hilary yelled, earning themselves a few curious glances. _

_"Don't tell me you're serious!" The brunette girl asked shrilly._

_"Don't worry." Tyson's expression darkened and the others' faces all slipped into grief and sadness for their good friend._

_Another tear rolled down Tyson's cheek. "I'm going to follow him."_

I've been searching for him

_His moves are always the same…_

This is my vow

_His touches told me…_

Find Kai

_Him…_

The one who got away

*******

I make my way down the wooden plank floor – the rug looks old and worn. _His_ room number is sixteen. I turn the corner and pass a shady looking man who looks as if he wasn't shaven in days and brushed his teeth in more.

Room sixteen.

My hand curls into a soft fist and it rises to the old wooden door that looks as if it will fall off its hinges. _He_ must have been running low on money. So have I.

Lightly, my knuckles tap against the door. Number sixteen is the only thing in my line of vision as I stare unseeing into the grain of the wood. Then, the number blurs out of focus and I'm only seeing in a haze. My knocking hand is unrecognizable to me.

More tears slip down my face as I hear footsteps and my hand falls away.

The door is opened and, I just…

"Hello Kai."


	9. The One Who Isn't Gonna Get Away

**[Disclaimer]**

Beyblade and all it's likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story. 

[Chapter Eight] **The One Who Isn't Gonna Get Away **

Sometimes two people find each other at the wrong times. Sometimes their paths cross and one isn't ready to change their ways – to acknowledge love. 

Sometimes you can be so in love – so hopelessly gone on this one person – that you will hold on. You don't ever want to let go in hopes that they will find you one day in the same way you found them. 

With your heart. 

"Tyson!" Kai yelled in shock. He stumbled backwards into the room. His voice was disbelieving. "Tyson, what are you _doing_ here?" 

"Kai…" Tyson clenched his fists at his sides and gritted his teeth. His bangs were falling messily into his face and salty tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I…" 

Feeling wheezy, the midnight haired teen rested his arm against the doorframe heavily, his breathing hard. Kai was paralysed at the sight. 

Tyson didn't look so good. 

He was haggard, and his clothes were hanging off him in disarray. His hair was more dishevelled than usual; his typically exuberant face was dull. Unable to stop himself, Kai took Tyson by the wrist and directed the boy into his room. He came without protest, weakly. 

Kai lightly pushed Tyson to sit on the bed while he took a seat in the only chair in the small room. It was hard and uncomfortable. The ex-team captain shifted his eyes. 

"You… why are you _here,_ Tyson?" He asked a bit rudely, instantly regretting it as he watched the smaller teen's shoulders flinch. 

Tyson gripped at the rough linen, feeling extremely lost. But the determination to find Kai – the love he felt for him – was spinning around in never ending circles inside of him. He _had_ to tell Kai. 

This is your vow. 

Find him. 

He's _never_ gonna get away. You can't let him. He doesn't have to be alone. 

You _love_ him. 

Sitting there, Tyson looked small and tired. His knees were bent to his chest, his feet resting on the iron frame of the bed, which supported the mattress. His long dark bangs were falling into his face and… 

Kai bit his lip. 

Didn't Tyson know how much he _loved_ him? 

Silence, except for Tyson's harsh breathing, hung over the room as Kai became lost in his emotions. 

God, he loved Tyson. He didn't know exactly when he'd started feeling so strongly towards his former teammate but it seemed it had been an eternity ago. Every little touch or smile… soft word or action… 

It set him on fire. 

He'd thought about all those things and more for every single day for the past… He didn't even know anymore. 

Kai had tried to show his love. He didn't want to hold it in – couldn't – because it was just too overpowering. Some days he would purposely avoid Tyson. The need to tell him would be too much. 

Gods, but he was in love. He didn't know what else it could be. 

It had carried on like that for at least two years. The only way that Kai could curb himself from acting on his desires was to cut Tyson off, or walk away. Tyson was innocent and happy and carefree… He couldn't be tied down so early in life by someone so needy. 

Kai couldn't do that to him. 

And the worst part was… Kai knew that Tyson would never want him like that anyway. 

Just the thought of rejection would make Kai reel back in terror and humiliation after getting a little too close. Sometimes he would say or do something that must have given him away – but Tyson never noticed. 

He was thankful for that. 

And then… Kai left.

He _had_ to. He had seen Tyson on that podium that day – his face was shining so brightly and the smile he wore could have put any star to shame. 

He was happy. 

Tyson didn't need Kai, but Kai knew _he_ needed Tyson. 

In those few days where Kai had gotten dangerously too close he had decided. He had to leave the midnight haired teen alone and get on with his life. If he wasn't around then maybe it would help Kai forget the only love he'd ever felt for someone so strongly – the type of love that shot you full of passion with each glance. He didn't dare let hope enter his heart again because he knew that it was futile. 

Yet, letting Tyson slip through his fingers untouched had made his heart break in two… 

"Tyson…" Kai tried again, his eyes sad. 

The teen in question sighed. "I followed you after you left." 

Kai's mouth resembled a goldfish's. "_What?!" _

"Please," Tyson said. "Come back with me." 

Oh, he wanted to say yes. But why did Tyson…? 

"You… You _followed_ me?" Kai suddenly felt hope return to his heart and tried valiantly to squish it down. "Everywhere? For that long?" 

A ghost of Tyson's charming grin appeared. "Of course." The smile disappeared suddenly and Tyson looked nervous. "I… I have some unfinished business with you." 

Kai remained silent, unsure of how this was going. Tyson had been following him across countries for two months, because of unfinished business? 

It must have been that unfinished Beybattle they had yet to complete, then. Tyson had to beat him, didn't he? To remain undefeated… 

"Okay." Kai's voice was low and bitter. "Hold on, I'll get Dranzer." 

A strangled, "No!" came, making Kai whirl around, from his bag. "_No_ Kai." Tyson stood, swaying slightly before catching his balance. He walked over and grasped Kai by the forearm of his muscled right arm with two hands. 

Kai dropped his beyblade and it clattered to the floor. 

"Tha-…_That's_ not the reason." 

The voice was so quiet that Kai had to strain to hear, but he couldn't do much else. The blood was rushing around in his veins from Tyson's touch. 

Blue eyes went to his chest, and the ex-captain could feel his cheeks flush. 

"You're wearing my medal…" Tyson said in half awe, half wonder. "Kai… I have to tell you. Now or never." 

"What is it…?" Kai felt a lump form in his throat. All he could see were those lips. 

Tyson unknowingly stuttered over the same words Kai had that faithful night at the reception, "I'm… Kai, I'm… I'm in l…" He replied hesitantly, but he couldn't continue. 

Tyson's confession was cut off when Kai's lips were suddenly pressed over his in an overwhelming kiss. His hands fell away from Kai's arm in shock, freeing the tall teen to wrap his arms around the world champ's middle, pulling him close. The pressure of the kiss was hard but Kai was not being forceful. It felt like he was shaking. 

Tyson's blue eyes widened in mind-numbing shock as Kai's soft lips broke away from his own and then swept back in again for a softer, sweeter kiss. His back was arched slightly because of Kai's height, and the soft press of their chests made the butterfly in Tyson's heart come to life. It hammered around doing aerial tricks inside him, sending sparks flying across his body in all directions. 

He moaned softly. "Wha-…K-Kai?" 

Unadulterated terror rose in Kai's heart. 

In a flash he had let Tyson go. "Tyson-" He choked. "Oh, no… No, I'm sorry Tyson…" 

Two months without seeing the midnight haired teen. Two months without hearing that voice or feeling his touch. 

It drove Kai crazy with heartache and loneliness. 

"How-…" Tyson paused, his breathing unsteady again and his posture slanted. He looked up, breathless. "How long?" 

How long had he felt that way? 

Kai hung his head in defeat, turning his body so he was not standing directly facing Tyson. So that he was not vulnerable. Unconsciously, his hand went up to close over the medallion hanging from his neck. 

"Our first World Championships." He replied, closing his eyes in pain. "I couldn't stop." 

Tyson's heart melted. 

It seemed that when he had been oblivious to where his heart had lain, Kai had found his in Tyson. And now… Now, Tyson was desperately in love with _Kai_ – who had been waiting alone and cold. 

"Kai…" 

The slate haired teen spared Tyson a quick glance as he leant heavily against the wall of the room. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

Tyson slipped to his knees on the ground, a smile spread over his face and happy tears pooling in his eyes. He shook his head, amazed, confused, sad, blissful, delirious, and excited all at once. 

"Kiss me again." 

Astonishment propelled Kai downward making him drop to his knees in front of Tyson as well. His mouth was open – no sound was coming out. Love-coloured eyes were shining with a light that didn't come from the lamp on the wall. 

Tyson never knew happiness could be so silent yet still so powerful. 

He leant up so that their lips were only a feather's breadth away, eyelids low. A fierce blush was taking over his face. "Kiss me… _please_." He whimpered, voice soft. 

The slate haired teen went nearly completely irrational at the request – his head seemed as if it was floating in the clouds. 

Kai's hands immediately rose to hold Tyson's soft damp cheeks. He tipped his head downward, their bangs splaying together as his lips touched Tyson's in a hot kiss. Kai felt firm hands curl into the front of his shirt, pulling him closer with a small tug. His tongue glided from between his lips to taste Tyson's open mouth. Slowly slipping it into the hot opening, Kai leaned more into the kiss making Tyson bend further backwards. 

"_Kai-" _Tyson gasped. "I…" He stared deep into Kai's eyes. 

"I love you. I'm _in_ love with you." 

An invisible weight lifted right off of Tyson's shoulders and a warm feeling settled into his chest. He had told _him._ He felt fulfilled. 

Slowly untangling himself from the smaller boy, Kai sat back on his heels. 

He voice was soft and full of adoration. "You don't have any idea how much that means to me, Tyson." 

Lips still tingling from Kai's kiss, Tyson nodded lethargically. He rested his head on his shoulder, making his hat fall off. 

"Come back with me." He implored, taking Kai's hand and lacing their fingers together tightly. The tension broke when he let out a few chuckles and wiped at his eyes. "Chasing after you was such a pain to do… What _did_ you do in Canada, America, France, Russia…?" 

"Uh…" Kai looked unbelievably sheepish. "I trained." 

Tyson fell over sweatdropping. 

"THE WHOLE TIME!?" He yelled. 

"Pretty much…" Kai's mouth cracked into a half smile as he stared at that sweet face. "I'm sorry." 

"Just come home." Then longhaired boy replied, grinning. He pulled their clasped hands into his lap. "I'll train with you all you want." 

Kai's eyebrows quirked, "_All_ I want? What if I want to skip breakfast? Lunch? Dinner…?" He joked weakly. God, his heart was still pounding. Tyson wanted him. 

"Er…" Tyson looked chagrined. "Maybe not _all_…" 

"Tyson," He picked up his Dranzer blade with his free hand and shot a disgruntled look around the shoddy room. "I left Japan because… I knew you would never want to be with me in _that_ way… but now that I know you lo-…" He felt the world champion squeeze his hand and for the first time in ages, Kai felt his heart lighten. 

"There's no place else I'd rather be."


	10. The One Who I Love

**[Disclaimer] **

Beyblade and all it's likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story. 

[Epilogue] **The One Who I Love **

"Hey, Hilary?" 

"OHMYGOD! _Tyson!_ Is that you?!" 

"Yeah, I'm at the airport, I…" 

"I'll come and get you. Don't MOVE, all right?! Oh gosh, I've missed you… Kenny said that you were in-" 

"Thanks Hilary!" Tyson cut her off. "I gotta go, the bags just came in!"

"Oh!" Hilary's voice was high-pitched from the payphone making the world champion wince. "Okay, I'll meet you at what Gate?" 

"Three." 

"All right." The girl's voice hardened and she sounded very determined. There was a jingle of keys in the background. "I'll be there in a little bit."

"Thanks, Hil…" 

"Oh, and Tyson?" 

"Yeah?" He asked confusedly. 

"Did you find him?" 

Tyson smiled. "Maybe." He replied teasingly and hung up. 

Kai was reclining against a wall in the waiting area when Tyson jogged up to him, weaving through many travelling people. Immediately, the shorter teen's hand grabbed him by the wrist. "Let's go, I called Hil. She's picking us up." 

"I got the bags." Kai said in his smooth voice. He twisted his wrist so that Tyson and he were holding hands instead and pulled the other closer to see. 

Tyson smiled. "You even got mine! Oh, Kai, you're so strong!" He said jokingly. 

Kai blushed.

****

Hilary's car pulled up in front of the Kinomiya residence. 

Tyson breathed deeply as he took in the familiar scenery and, well, he just felt _home. _

The petite girl shut off the engine and hopped out while Tyson bounded out of the backseat. Kai got out of the car more slowly, his slate coloured bangs gently wafting in the breeze as he stood. His burgundy eyes trailed over the recognizable residence and he couldn't help but smile. 

Of all the places he'd stayed on his trip – good or bad – Tyson's house would always be the one he felt the most safe in. 

"Feels great to be back!" Tyson cheered happily and Kai nodded in agreement. 

Smiling, the pony-tailed teen poked Kai in the ribs. "You have _no_ idea how much trouble I went through to get you." 

"Well!" Hilary interjected, shooting extremely curious glances between the two. "You can tell us all about it." 

"Us?" Tyson questioned. He threw the door of the house open and was instantly hugged by three pairs of arms. 

"TYSON!" Ray, Max, and Kenny shouted as they hugged him tightly. 

The midnight haired teen's hat was knocked off and he fell backwards, his friends landing on top of him in a large heap. 

Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Buddy!" Max yelled, making Tyson go deaf. "You're back!!!" 

"Wah?!" 

Ray tightened his hold around Tyson's neck, nearly choking him. "Hilary called us and told you were in Japan!" 

"Guh?!" 

"TYSON!!!" Kenny's voice was shrill in his ear. "Do you have ANY idea how crazy it's been without you here?!" 

Shaking himself out of his daze, Tyson sat up. "Guys! Wha-… What are you all doing here?!" He laughed. 

Hilary shook her head. "When you called me, I told them to come over!! She joined the group hug, patting Tyson on the head. 

"We missed you, silly!" She giggled. 

"GANG WAY!!!!" And old but loud voice shouted and everyone let go of Tyson as a grey and blue blur came streaking out of the dojo. 

"T-MAN!!!" 

"Grandpa!!" Tyson squawked and then he was suddenly under siege. His grandfather attacked him with his bamboo kendo sword. 

"GAH!!" 

"HIYAH!" 

Everyone sweatdropped again. 

"I missed you little man!!!" The geezer bellowed, dropping his sword and hugging Tyson to him tightly. 

Tyson laughed, surprised. "I missed you too!" His turned to glance over his shoulder. "I missed all of you!" 

"AW! My little dude's not so little anymore…! Group hug!!" 

Everyone hugged him again. Kenny around one of Tyson's arms, Hilary on the other, Ray embraced Tyson around the waist and Max slung one arm around Tyson's back and neck. Grandpa was wiping away tears of happiness. 

"This is da bomb, little dude!! Lemme go to the kitchen and whip us up some _primo_ digs, hommies!" 

"'Kay Gramps!" 

As the old man sauntered back into the home and low cough was heard. 

"Ehem…" 

Everyone turned from their happy reunion to Kai who was currently leaning against the wall of the dojo, arms crossed. He shot a short glare at Ray, not liking where his hands were. The Chinese teen began to sweat. 

"Mind letting him breathe, Ray?" 

"S-Sorry…" Ray replied, eyes wide. He gave Tyson a questioning glance. 

Tyson chuckled, prying himself out of the tight group hug. "Guys, you remember _Kai_ don't you? The guy who didn't talk a lot? Our old team captain? The one I chased around for two months? Y'know – My _crush?_" 

Everyone's eyes bugged out. 

Tyson walked over and grabbed Kai by the arms, slinging them over his shoulders and leaning back so that his head rested against that hard chest. Kai smiled, folding his arms so that Tyson was pressed close. 

Tyson turned his cheek to softly lie against Kai's collarbone, closing his eyes with a large grin on his face. 

"Oh My God." Hilary squeezed out, her eyes wide. 

"Well whaddya know," Max placed his hands on his hips. "Looks like you guys found each other after all!!" 

Ray nodded in agreement, his mouth wide. "Kai, sorry man." He smirked waving his hands in apology. "I'll never do that again." 

Kenny looked sceptical – deviously sceptical. "I dunno you guys… I _still_ don't get how you manage to rope _him_ in, Tyson. I always thought you'd _always_ stay single, Kai! No offence, but you're not the friendliest guy… heh, heh." 

Kai rolled his eyes at that statement. 

"Kenny!" Hilary admonished. Her mouth was wide in shock but then she smiled trickily too. "Yeah, Tyson, what _did_ you do?" 

"You mean what did _Kai_ do." Tyson said cheekily, his hair was tickling the taller teen under the chin. 

Everyone gaped at Kai. 

"What, you want a demonstration?" He asked sarcastically. 

"YES!" Hilary instantly yelled, then blushed when the guys looked at her with amused expressions. 

A blue fingerless-gloved hand laid itself on Kai's painted cheek and turned his head to look Tyson in the face. 

Tyson tilted his head. "_I_ wouldn't mind a little demonstration." His voice was teasing and his blue eyes were clouded over. His hands weaved into Kai's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Kai's arms around Tyson's shoulders immediately tightened and he tilted the body he held so that Tyson was arched into him, his knees bent because Kai was much taller. Their lips brushed heatedly over each other before Kai opened his mouth, wanting to go deeper and forgetting all about their audience. 

Tyson broke the kiss panting slightly – he looked up and realized that his friends were staring at him like fish out of water. He also noticed that Kai had lent him back an awful amount. 

Kai dropped him and immediately turned, trying to hide his blushing face. 

"KISSING!" Hilary said excitedly. She helped Tyson up. "Ooooh, I am SO jealous!!" 

The world champion dusted off his butt, grinning. "He's my first kiss." Tyson jerked his head, gesturing to the embarrassed ex-team captain. 

"_FIRST!?" Ray, Max, Kenny, and surprisingly __Kai all shouted in disbelief. _

"Well," Tyson sputtered. "That was my third, in total…!" 

"Wow… Tyson…" Ray said thoughtfully, blinking. "I… never knew you were so _untouched_." 

Max nudged the world champ in the side. "Hehe, look at you. You're blushing like a girl!" 

"I AM _NOT_!!!!!" 

Mentally, Kai had begun to go crazy. He'd taken Tyson's first kiss…? 

How did that make him feel? 

…Pretty darn good. 

"Even _I've_ been kissed more than that!!!" Kenny burst in. He smirked and laughed. "Mwahahahahahaha!! I beat you Tyson! I've finally beat you!!!" 

"Nooooo!!!" Tyson cried in horror. "How can that be?!" 

"Oh relax, Tyson." Hilary said dismissively. "_I've _only been kissed twice before. It's nothing to be ashamed of." 

Tyson's eyes widened in horror and he quickly grabbed the Chief by his tie, nearly choking him. "HOW MANY HAVE YOU HAD?!" 

Kenny coughed and held up his hands painfully. He displayed all eight finger and two thumbs. 

"TEN!?" 

"Multiply that by three." Came the reply. 

Tyson gasped loudly then turned with an evil glint in his eye to Ray and Max. "What about you two?" 

Hilary was glaring at the bespectacled boy. "Thirty?!" She screeched. "_YOU?!_" 

"Heh." 

Kai leaned up against the wall of the Kinomiya home, absently watching Tyson create loud, loud chaos. His mind was swimming with some not-so-innocent thoughts of what _other_ firsts he and Tyson could do together… 

Max whistled innocently. "Not too many…" 

Tyson looked positively lethal, as he appeared right up in Max's face, little flames seemingly sprouting out of him. "Spill." 

"Ah…" The blond cowered. "Um… Maybe around… the same as Kenny?" 

Tyson backed away causing Max to sigh in relief but the heat of Tyson's fury directed itself on the Chinese blader behind him – full force. 

Ray was almost blown back by the sheer power of Tyson's indignation at being surpassed. 

Tyson stalked forward, each step kicking up a slight cloud of dust as he closed the distance between he and the longhaired Chinese teen. 

Kai watched in interest and he saw his Tyson corner the other boy. 

_His_ Tyson. 

It made his heart beat faster – that he had the privilege to call Tyson that. _His._ He could get used to it. 

Ray was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"Tell me, now!!" Tyson raged. He slapped his hands down on either side of Ray's head, since he had backed them into the wall that Kai was leaning on. 

Okay. Kai was ready to step in now. 

"Not tellin'~!" Ray said in a singsong voice. 

"That means either two things." Kai said lowly, putting his arm between the two and pushing Tyson away from the long black haired boy. 

"One, you've kissed _countless_ times – Like anyone cares," Kai announced but muttered the last bit under his breath. 

He felt Tyson's arms wrap around the one he had held out to keep Tyson and Ray separated, hugging his arm to his smaller body, and it made him tingle in delight. 

"Or, two, you've _never_ been kissed." 

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kai," Ray laughed. "But I think I'll have to go with the first one." 

Tyson pouted and rested his head against Kai's shoulder. "No fair. I can't believe it." He looked around at his former teammates. "You're all so experienced." 

"Who cares?" Kai said flippantly, earning himself shocked glances. "You were too busy Beyblading to worry about stupid things like being kissed." He locked gazes with Tyson. "You know I l…"  
Kai stopped short, embarrassed about his feelings, but Tyson smiled. 

His tone was still a bit whiny. "Kissing isn't _that_ stupid. At least, not now." Then his smile became serious. "But now I have to ask _you_… How many?" He asked – a nervous undertone made his voice waver. 

But there was a deadly twitch in Tyson's left eye. 

"Er…" Kai blushed. "Not… telling." 

"And _that_, my friends," Ray said chuckling, "is option number two." 

Everyone was staring at Kai in awe. 

"NEVER?" Hilary yelled loudly. "_YOU!?_" 

Kai ducked his head, and hissed in embarrassment. Tyson's eyes were the size of basketballs. "K-Kai…" 

"So, if they were both each other's first kisses," Kenny piped up. "Technically, I'm _ten **times**_ the kisser _Kai_ is." He went deliriously happy. "Oh joy…" 

Tyson immediately clasped hands with Kai, pulling him so that they were facing each other. He stared up at his ex-team captain – The one who he loved. 

"Don't worry, Kai." Tyson's grin was amazingly devilish. "I'm sure we'll surpass these guys together." There was a competitive gleam in his eye. "Starting now." 

"Wha-?" Kai managed to get out before Tyson had pulled him down into a crushing kiss, his arms instantly locking around Kai's neck so that he could not stand to his full height and pull away. 

Right. Like he _wanted_ to. 

He leaned back heavily against the wall bringing Tyson to fall between his legs, their chest pressing together firmly. 

Tyson's mouth immediately opened under his and Kai slipped his tongue in, slowly feeling sparking sensations run along his body as Tyson sucked lightly. 

The others stared blankly. 

"Geeze," Max said, blushing slightly as everyone's eyes followed Kai's trailing hand. "For being so inexperienced, they really know how to turn up the heat, huh?" 

"You said it…" Ray watched in shock. 

Hilary wiped away a happy tear. "Oh, I predicted this you guys." She made a fist. "Just call me the matchmaking guru!" 

Kenny sweatdropped. "All _you_ did was pester Tyson about him liking Kai." 

A shrug was the reply. 

They all kept watching. 

"HOLY FRIED CHICKEN ON A STICK!!!!!" A loud and extremely dumbfounded voice screamed. "TYSON!!!! KAI!!!!" 

The two broke away from each other in a daze, staring at Tyson's grandfather as he balanced a tray of snacks and glasses in one hand while also brandished a pitcher of lemonade as a weapon in the other.

Everyone held his or her breaths. 

"GET A ROOM!!!!!!!" 

Tyson blinked then his face split into a wide grin. "You said it!" He quickly grabbed Kai by the wrist and they ran into the home, twisting around the hallways and out of sight. 

"…" 

Grandpa blanched. "Waitaminute…" 

"…" 

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Grandpa, Hilary, Kenny, Max and Ray all ran into the Kinomiya dojo following their two friends who'd found each other in the most peculiar way. 

Sometimes, you're in love with someone – with all your heart. But because you were too chicken to do anything, the love of your life slipped through your fingers. Don't ever be afraid to follow your dreams, or your heart… 

But… 

"KAI! GET OFF HIM!"

"GYAAAAH! GRAMPS!" 

"YOU TWO AREN'T GONNA DO THAT IN THIS HOUSE!" 

"HEY! YOU GAVE ME THE IDEA!"

"TYSON!!! HOW MANY WAS THAT?!"

"OH, DON'T WORRY! I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR RECORD, KENNY!!!!!" 

"CALM DOWN!" 

"NO WAY!" 

"KISS ME AGAIN, KAI! KISS ME AG-" 

Don't follow Tyson and Kai.

**THE END**


End file.
